Defining Moments
by KatieCharlotte
Summary: Seconds left to live, but what will Sally remember as her defining moment?


A/N: Set just before her "death" at the hands of Eggman, the seconds lengthen, and Sally reflects on everything she ever was, on everything she could have been. (Saving a character, my best loved character, but who - even I'll admit - needs some major repairs!)

* * *

"_Ah-ah! That's far enough!"_

I've had a good run, haven't I?

I've lived a full and happy life; _no regrets_.

I am Sally Acorn: I am a princess, I was once a queen. I took on the responsibilities of my father when I was just a girl. I wasn't born to be a leader, that role was always destined for Elias. But Elias wasn't always around, and neither was my father; and when there was no one else, I stood up to wear the crown, and bear its weight on my shoulders. I _made_ myself into a queen.

I hope I made you proud, Father.

I am Sally Acorn: I am a warrior, a Freedom Fighter. Long before I was ever a queen, I was a soldier. When I was a child, it was all about being free and staying free. I prepared for battles that would change the fate of my race, and I led my team to victory. I fought alongside some of the greatest soldiers I have ever known; I fought with the best, and I was trained by the best.

I hope I made you proud, Julayla.

I am Sally Acorn: I was made by the people who have always loved me. There is a reason, that when I fell, I always found my feet again; there is a reason, that when we lost a battle, we didn't lose the war. There is a reason, that I have never lost faith in my cause. That reason is friendship. My friends are my rock, my shelter from the storm. They have kept me fighting, all this time. I fought for them.

"_Ah, Sally… you're the best!"_

_ "Oui, wheech is why I am so happy we have each other to rely on."_

"_But we're still yo' friends."_

_ "You can still talk to me, Sally. And I'll still listen. None of that will change…"_

_ "The future looks bright!"_

"_Freedom Fighters Forever!"_

I hope I made you proud, Bunnie, Nicole, Antoine, Tails, Rotor, Amy, Knuckles, Ken… _Sonic._

_But did I?_

**BLAM**

_No regrets_… yeah, right.

I am Sally Acorn: I was once a queen, and then I was displaced. My father saw more in his son than he did in me; I was too young, too inexperienced. The responsibilities that crushed me were lifted, though his lack of trust in his daughter wounded me. And yet now, looking back; Father was right. I made enough mistakes before my father returned to me, I lost sight of my true goals; I was blinded by youth, by sentiment. I only ever made a mess. My heart was torn: I wanted to fight, and was made to rule.

I know you never really believed in me, Father. But I _tried_ to make you proud of me.

I am Sally Acorn: I am a Freedom Fighter, but the war keeps on going and people keep on dying. People have lost their lives for me, for our cause, because I did not take the necessary precautions. I claim to be this capable warrior, a strong-minded strategist – but I'm not everything I pretend to be. There are those who have made greater sacrifices than I, there are those who have risked so much more for the safety and security of my people.

Death is something none of us wish to experience, especially when we feel that it isn't our time. But when it's the only option left, I know so many who have willingly taken it. I know so many of my fellow Freedom Fighters who can put aside their fear, who can forget their willingness to save themselves for the greater good. In order for the rest of us to survive, they make a great sacrifice.

I have never been able to do that. My heart has always been torn: I wanted to rule, and was made to fight.

There are others who would have made better students than I, Julayla. But I _tried_ to make you proud of me.

I am Sally Acorn: I _tried _to be a friend, but I have never been worthy of the love that others offered to me. I owe my friends everything, they owe _me_ nothing. What kind of friend would marry her best friend's lover? What kind of friend would leave the battle field for the safety of the throne room? What kind of friend would use a great man, just to incite jealously in a former lover's heart?

I am Sally Acorn: I have always been selfish.

Is there a single friend that I haven't turned away from, who I haven't let down? No, probably not.

So is this my life, then? Will I ever get a chance to make this all right?

No, no I don't think so…

**BLAM**

I am Sally Acorn: I am unworthy of your love.

_Dearest Sonic. _I wish, more than anything, I had not done the things to you that I did. I cannot recount the times that I hurt you, or the times that I let you down. Of all the people I hurt, you were the one I hurt the most; and you were the one who has never deserted me.

I asked too much of you, I know that now. My heart was torn, so I tried to tear yours too. I could not be a ruler and a soldier, so I made you make an impossible choice. _Forgive me._

But I cannot change the past, only my future; and I am faced with _this_ future, so brief. And I will not spend my last moments on this earth filled with regret.

Because you loved me, and because you love me still.

"_Don't you go changin' on me, Sally Acorn!"_

Just as I loved you, and love you still.

I am glad we got the ending we deserved. I knew I would return to you, eventually. And I am grateful that I did not leave it too late. I am glad that I could see through our last battle together, that you brought me back to my right path.

I am Sally Acorn: I didn't make a very good Queen, but I will go out fighting like a _true_ Freedom Fighter.

"_Just like old times."_

I will only have one regret, in this life. The regret that I could not love you for longer.

I'm staring down the barrel of a gun, I can hear the gunfire roar as time seems to stand still for me. These bullets, my name is carved upon them, but fate did not bring me here, _I did._ This is no valiant death, it is no sacrifice; but I'm going to die the way I always dreamt I would: fighting for my friends, fighting for my family, fighting for what I believe in… fighting alongside _him_.

And in truth, though I can stand here and wish for a little longer, doesn't everyone? I am lucky, because I am loved.

I am Sally Acorn: and I am loved.

"_All my life, I never had a choice."_

Well, I made _this_ choice. I made the choice to be with _him_. Looking back on everything I've ever done, there are plenty of regrets, of course there are… But just knowing that I have shared those brief moments with you, just to have loved you, Sonic the Hedgehog…that's all I ever needed.

Life may be short, and it may be way too fast.

I may have regrets, yes – _plenty_ of regrets.

But you were never one of them.

Forget everything else: my victories, my failures. Just know that _you_, Sonic – _you were my defining moment…_

**BLAM!**


End file.
